Sailor Moon MMythology
by eva-unit-06
Summary: the sailor scouts find a secret that was lost thousands of years.


Serena! Yelled Serena's mum. You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up.

Mother ! I feel sick , can I stay home cried Serena. Oh Serena what can do with you, you just want to stay

Home because you've got a big test today, I understand. Said Serena's mum. You do? sobbed Serena.

No I don't ! yelled Serena's mother. Now get dressed! But mum cried Serena. No buts Serena.

Serena's mother slammed the door behind her, Serena jumped, as the door slammed, and got dressed for school.

Hey, Mina ready for that big English test today said Serena sarcastically.

Oh yeah, I study all night…..not. Mina said with a giggle.

Ring . that's the bell said Molly .

Oh great, Serena announced.

Hello class. Smiled Miss Haruna.

Good morning, Miss Haruna. smiled the class sarcastically.

Ready for the big English test, I hope you all have been studying!

Miss Haruna started handing out the test papers.

Now class once you get your test paper you may start, said Haruna.

Serena got the test paper and started.

Okay I can do this. Whispered Serena to herself.

Serena quietly looked over at Molly's paper.

Don't look at Mina's test paper, Serena ! yelled Haruna. do your own!

Serena jumped in shock as Miss Haruna yelled at her.

Serena's face went red.

20 minutes left yelled out Haruna.

Serena started to rush her test paper. she finally got to the last two questions

3 minutes left class, sung out Haruna. Oh no rushed Serena.

25 seconds……….times up. pens down.

Yes! Serena cried with relief. I've finished on time.

I'm now collecting your test papers. Commented Miss Haruna.

Ring, ring, ring. That's the bell class diss missed, you will get your test papers back tomorrow said Haruna.

Serena jolted out of the class room, then stopped. Gee's Serena what's the rush asked Mina.

I just can't believe that it's lunch all ready answered Serena.

Hey girls, oh hi Melvin said Serena & Mina.

What's up.

There's a new girl who just started school today

Oh really, said Mina what's her name? asked Serena

Her name's Emma & she came from Australia. Answered Melvin.

Why did she come all the way here to Japan . Asked Mina.

She said that she was meant to come here; she said it was her destiny answered Melvin.

How weird, said Serena in confusion.

2 hours later………….

Ring, ring, ring.

There goes the bell said Mina.

How bout I walk you home, said Mina.

Hey, said Serena do you think that's that new girl.

Let's go ask her. Said Mina

Hey , are you that new that new girl from Australia.

What oh, yes, yes I am. Answered Emma

Hey guys wait for me yelled Lida.

Huuuu. Breathed Emma. Then she ran off.

She's gone said Serena. Weird.

15 minutes later………….

Serena, Mina, Lida! oh hay Luna.

Hoohuhoohu (Luna breathing heavily after running).

What's wrong Luna? Serena asked.

It's, its stuttered Luna.

It's what Luna? Lida asked.

Its sailor Hades I found her. Follow me said Luna.

They ran up behind some bushes.

See this girl said Luna.

Yeah I see her said the 3 girls.

She's the new girl at our school her name's Emma and she came from Australia. Informed Mina.

Yes, I know, I know all about her. Said Luna.

She's the new sailor scout. Said Luna.

How do you know for sure asked Serena?

While I was chasing mice with Artemis & Diana in the street, she walked right past me and I felt strange vibes,

Then I saw a vision of her transforming into sailor Hades. She also had a cat with her with a crescent star on his forehead. Said Luna.

Meanwhile………………….

Orcus, said Emma.

When will I get to see mother. Asked Emma.

Soon. Said Orcus.

What is she like asked Emma.

She is wise, beautiful and smart.

That's nice. Said Emma.

And….. What does she look like? Asked Emma.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Screamed an unfamiliar voice, I think it's time to transform. Said Orcus.

I think so too. Answered Emma.

Emma took out her wand and chanted,

HADES CRYSTAL POWER

She turned around and black beams of power rapped around her and she turned into eternal sailor Hades.

Let's go. Announced Orcus.

Meanwhile………………………..

Serena, Mina, & Lida couldn't believe their eyes when Emma trans formed into

Eternal Sailor Hades.

I think it's time to transform. Announced Luna

Mmmmmhmmmm. Mumbled Serena.

Moon Star power Magic Makeup…………….shouted Serena.

Jupiter Star Power Magic ………………..shouted Lida.

Venus Star Power Magic…………………..shouted Mina.

Then the girls transformed at the same time.

I'll contact the other scouts and tell them what happened. Informed Luna.

We'll go ahead and see what's happening. Said Lida.

Meanwhile………………..

That girl is in trouble. Said Orcus

What is that, that's attacking her? Asked Emma

I don't know, but……we better help any way. Answered, Orcus.

Darkness breeze. Shouted Emma.

The attack hit the monster, but it didn't damage him enough.

Who are you? Screeched the monster. you pathetic human.

I am Sailor Hades; I'm the protector of the underworld and the Sailor Scout of dreams.

Psychic storm, yelled the monster.

Sailor Hades jump and the attack missed.

I need help. Cried Emma.

Use your other attack. Shouted Orcus.

Broken dreams crash. Shouted Emma.

And it damaged the monster a tiny bit more, but……………it didn't effect as much.

I need help. Emma cried.

We'll help you. Shouted Sailor Moon.

Who are you? Asked Sailor Hades.

I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice. Sworn to defend the moon.

And we are the Sailor Scouts. Jupiter and Venus and don't forget us Mini Moon, Mini Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Neptune,

Uranus, Saturn & Pluto. Chanted the Sailor Scouts.

Is that mother? Asked Emma.

Which Sailor are you talking about? Asked Orcus.

The one with the key. Answered Emma.

I think so. Said Orcus.

All the sailors, including Sailor Hades attacked. And the monster, disinigrated into dust then disappeared.

Mother! shouted. Sailor Hades.

Sailor Hades ran up to Sailor Pluto and hugged her.

What you talking about? Asked the Sailor Scout.

I'm Emma your daughter from a thousand years ago. Said Sailor Hades.

What? Said Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto looked really confused.

A thousand years ago a war was taken place on the Moon, we all died, and then Queen Serenity,

Used her power that she had left to reincarnate us. I was with you in the reincarnation bubble and then suddenly a

Comet hit us and we some how split up. I was devastated at the sight of never seeing you again; I bet you were wondering how I remember all of this

Well…..while I sleep I have dreams about that event. Explained Sailor Hades.

Pluto didn't know what to say.

I believe you. Said Sailor Moon.

You do? Asked Sailor Hades.

You're one of us now. Said Sailor Jupiter.

Oh, I don't know. Said Sailor Hades.

See you guys later. Said Sailor Hades and she ran off.

She does not remember me, Orcus. Said Emma.

She will. Replied Orcus.

Why are there more monsters attacking Luna? Asked Amy.

I'll explain at the meeting tomorrow. Said Luna.

I think it's time for you all to go home now. Said Luna.

Good bye. Said Serena and Luna.

And they all went home.

Chapter 2……………………………

Hey, Sailor Hades said Serena.

Who are you? Asked Emma.

It's me Sailor Moon? Said Serena.

Oh, okay? Said Emma. Emma looked confused.

What classes do you have for today? Asked Serena.

Emma showed Serena her time table.

Ahhhhh. Said Serena

You have the same History and Music class as Rini. Said Serena in amazement. History and Music are my favorite subjects. Said Emma.

Serena pulled a face. You've got to be kidding me. Said Serena. No I'm not. Answered Emma.

Who's Rini. Asked Emma.

Oh she's kind of, well she's my daughter. Explained Serena.

Emma looked confused.

She's my daughter from a thousand years ago.

Are you the Moon Queen? Asked Emma.

Yes I am. Answered Serena.

Ok. Said Emma with delight.

Ring, ring, ring.

There goes the bell said Serena. I'll see you at lunch. Serena left.

Hi, squealed Rini.

You must be Rini, Serena's daughter? Said Emma.

Yeah, who told you? Asked Rini.

Your mum. Answered Emma.

I wish my mother would remember that I'm her daughter. Sighed Emma.

Don't worry, she'll remember. Sailor Hades. Said Rini with a giggle.

Meanwhile………………………

Trista was having visions, she was seeing images of Emma and her self on the moon with Orcus their cat.

Trista suddenly snapped out of, her watching her visions.

She is my daughter. Said Trista with amazement.

6 hours later, Luna, Artemis, Diana and all the Sailor scouts were at Rai's shrine, for there Scout meeting.

Let's go see that shrine. Said Emma.

Yeah let's go check it out. Replied Orcus.

By the time the Scouts were at the shrine Emma just arrived with

Orcus.

Oh hi, Emma. Squealed Serena and Rini.

Do you want to come to our secret Sailor Scout meeting? Asked Rini.

Oh, okay. Stuttered Emma.

Emma joined the group but……stayed away from Trista because she doesn't feel comfortable

With her at the moment.

What did you need to tell us Luna? Asked Haruka.

A long time ago before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, an evil sorceress by the name of Alexandria, wanted to take over the

Moon Kingdom and the Universe, but she knew that to get the power to take over the moon kingdom and the Universe, she had to find a key, a key to unlock the lost treasure of the moon, first the sorceress wanted to take over the Moon Kingdom so she decided to battle the queen Serenity and the king

Rubin. They fought a memorable battle but…………that day the sorceress planned an attack on Queen Serenity, the attack was about to hit her but

…………….King Rubin jumped in front of the attack and he dropped to the ground, with pain in his eyes, Serenity was distraught at the sight to see

King Rubin in severe pain. Give me the key. Yelled Alexandria. But Serenity refused.

She sat down with Rubin on her lap. And cried goodbye my love. King Rubin reached out to touch her face, his last words

Were goodbye, I will always love you dear Sweet Serenity, look after Serena for me. Then he died. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo yelled Serenity.

With pain, in her eyes, she got up and said to Alexandria. I will punish you, she chanted broken heart spiral, and it wounded the sorcerer and then serenity

Used the eternal opal to banish her forever, before the sorcerer was banished, she put a curse on us & the new Sailor Scouts, she said that once one of the sacred Sailor Goddesses

Turn into their Sailor form. My silver knight monsters will appear to destroy all of the Sailor Scouts, and that goes for your

Golden god knights. I'll return yelled Alexandria. Then the sorcerer disappeared into the opal and was never seen again. Explained Luna.

Serena was upset and distraught. She didn't say any thing.

But………..wait there's more, said Luna.

Serenity didn't want anyone else to take over the Universe, so she broke the key up into these sacred orbs and hid them away.

The one's who posses the orbs are the ones with god and goddess symbols. Explained Luna.

So that means that Sailor Scouts like Emma, have an orb in their tiara. Said Diana.

You're right Diana. Said Luna.

So I posses an ancient orb in my tiara? Asked Emma.

You do. Answered Artemis.

But…..if the monsters tried to take the orbs away, how are they going to do that? Asked Michele.

If the monsters posses a sacred black pearl they can gain access to the orbs they can lift it from the tiara. Explained Luna.

So there are other sailor scouts like me? Asked Emma.

Yes there are. Answered Artemis.

Before the time that the moon kingdom was destroyed all the princesses of each planet had a daughter.

The queen Serenity blessed the children when they were born and placed the orb into their for head, and every time the

New Sailor Scouts Trans form the orbs show in the Sailor Scouts tiaras. Explained Artemis.

So…………..we all have children. Said Rai.

That's right. Answered Artemis.

Serena's already got her daughter. Said Luna.

This is going to take some adjusting to. Said Rai.


End file.
